


Brett

by orphan_account



Series: Heat [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alpha Aleks, Alpha James, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Communication, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nesting, Omega Brett, Planned Mating Cycle/Heat, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Realistic Heats, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here's the thing.Brett was old. He knew as much, between his unfortunate hairline and the thinning of his beard, the aching of his joints and the creaking of his bones. There was also the matter of his heats. Irregular as they were before he hit 30, they still reared their heads every once and awhile. But at 34 they were practically nonexistent, before...Before he met them.





	Brett

**Author's Note:**

  * For [personalized_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalized_radio/gifts).



> This fic was the entire reason for this series- enjoy!
> 
> THERE IS NO MPREG IN THIS.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: while there is smut in this, this fic has realistic depictions of heats. there will be tears, sweat and other bodily fluids shed during this fic. heats hurt, dude. they arent sexy all the time.
> 
> WARNING: vomit mentions, nausea mentions, blood, cum, lactation (?)
> 
> If you wanna skip the smut, stop at '-he knew it was time'. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Here's the thing.

 

Brett was old. He knew as much, between his unfortunate hairline and the thinning of his beard, the aching of his joints and the creaking of his bones. There was also the matter of his heats. Irregular as they were before he hit 30, they still reared their heads every once and awhile. But at 34 they were practically nonexistent, before...

 

Before he met them. 

 

Under Aleks and James' big, alpha hands- Brett bloomed. He could feel his body responding to their every touch, filled to the brim with pheromones that begged to be released. And Brett finally knew what it was like to be with an alpha- let alone two. 

 

But he wanted more.

 

Brett knew he shouldn't want more, especially with all the (his, Brett thinks giddily) alphas have given him already. But, fuck if he didn't want to belong to them fully- body, soul and all. It was embarrassing, and awfully omegan of him... but he could handle being stereotypical when it came to his boys.

 

Brett is jarred from his thoughts as something waves in front of his face. It takes him a moment to realize that that 'something' is Trevor's hand. The other omega looks concerned, eyes roaming Brett's face as if searching for any indication that the omega is hurt or sick. When he finds nothing but a pleasant flush on Brett's face, Trevor relaxes.

 

   "You zoned out there, dude. Are you feeling okay?" Trevor asks cautiously, as if expecting the packleaders' omega to snap at him, or tear his throat out for asking a simple question. Brett relaxes further. Same old Trevor, then.

 

   "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... daydreaming a little, I guess." Brett shrugs, moving his chair away from his deck and stretching out his old, aching joints and creaking bones. Same old Brett, too. He figures that eventually he'll have to talk to his boys about the next step. But when he looks over, they're sparring on the old cow couch, and Brett figures it can wait until later.

 

-

 

It sits between the three of them, unspoken for two days before later comes, earlier than expected.

 

They're filming a video, the three of them sitting on that dumb cow couch when Brett turns to Aleks to say something, most likely a jibe at James. He must've turned too fast though, because suddenly he's woozy, reaching out a hand to grip the back of the cow couch to steady himself. Aleks sits forward immediately, eyes betraying his concern as Trevor lowers the camera, unsure. Brett can feel James' big hand resting on his shoulder, steadying him further as he squeezes his eyes shut. Brett takes a few deep breathes to focus himself, willing the dizziness away. Aleks and James' brown eyes stare back at him when he opens his own, acutely aware that the camera was off (thank god for Trevor).

 

   "I'm fine! I'm fine." Brett backpedals hard, leaning back against the armrest of the couch. Truth is, he still feels woozy and acutely nauseous- and from the look in Aleks and James' eyes, they know he's lying. But he could handle it for now. He's about to tell Trevor to start rolling again, before James shakes his head in indignation. 

 

   "No. You're not." He says, turning to look at Aleks- and they do that eye thing that Brett hates, when they communicate without talking. It kills Brett to be left out of the conversation, especially when he knows it's about him, but he takes the time to close his eyes again and scrub his hands over his face. He can sense that Trevor, the poor innocent omega, is still in the room- presumably shifting back and forth on his feet awkwardly. When Brett opens his eyes, he's met by both the alphas (not yet his, Brett reminds himself) staring at him with a certain look in their eyes. Concern?

 

In his heart, he knows he's fucked before he can register being picked up off of the couch.

 

-

 

   "Seriously, guys? The hospital gown- not necessary!" Brett borderline yells and it echoes in the nearly empty hospital room. Aleks and James just share a look, shrugging before turning back to their phones. Brett sighs, looking around the room. The walls are covered in posters of omegan health plans and diagrams, including a model of... a womb? Brett feels a renewed sense of indignation. Taking him to a hospital was okay... but to an omegan specialist? That was too much. Brett is about to open his mouth to tear the boys a new asshole, before the door to the room opens and somebody- presumably a doctor, walks in.

 

He can feel the two other alphas tense up, as they realize that this newcomer, Brett's doctor, was an alpha. Brett almost snorts at the irony of the two dragging him to an omegan specialist, just for the specialist to be an alpha. But he figures making fun of their protectiveness wasn't the right move, so he stays quiet as his doctor surveys the room, picking up on the tension.

 

   "Mr. Hundley?" His doctor reads from the chart and Brett can see James' knee bouncing in agitation. He ducks his head, smiling a little at the alpha's antics, but Aleks must mistake it for submission because he barely stifles a growl, instead letting his fingers curl around the chair's armrest. Brett shakes his head at the younger alphas actions, before looking up to make eye contact with his doctor.

 

   "That's me." He shrugs, nonchalantly, as if the two other alphas in the room didn't want to murder his new doctor. He didn't look away from his doctor's eyes, projecting his confidence and generally non-omegan air, and he can practically feel Aleks and James' proud eyes on his form. His doctor just shakes her head, rolling her eyes at the antics of the two alphas. Brett presumed this was not the first, nor the last case of jealousy she had seen at her practice. But, regardless, he was here for a reason.

 

   "I'm Dr. B. It says here that you're here for dizziness and nausea?" She introduces herself before launching directly into business mode, which Brett can appreciate. He just nods, seeing his boys relax from the corner of his eye. He can feel her appraising him, and then turning to look at the other alphas- and can basically feel the gears turning in her head. 

 

   "If you don't mind me asking, could you two leave the room for a moment?" She speaks finally and almost immediately, Aleks and James are sitting up, defensive. It's clear that no matter what, they weren't leaving, and Dr. B shakes her head. She turns to Brett once again. "Is it fine if they stay? This may get a little personal." She says and Brett nods. There wasn't anything that his mates hadn't seen.

 

   "When was your last heat?" Dr. B asks and Aleks chokes on air. Idly, Brett can hear James hitting Aleks' back to get him to actually breathe. Brett feels his own face go red but he doesn't lose it like Aleks had. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this question. He was just... ashamed of the answer. He waits until Aleks' coughing has subsided to answer.

 

   "I think it was," Brett trails off, counting on his fingers. He knew he hadn't had a heat since he and the boys got together... and the last full heat he had had was...

 

   "Maybe... 2013?" He says, uncertain and it's James' turn to cough. Brett ducks his head, embarrassed, peeking at the two alphas from the corner of his eye. James is coughing, one hand pounding at his chest. Aleks just looks... stiff. Brett feels another wave of embarrassment run over him. Dr. B just sighs, looking disappointed. 

 

   "When was the last time you went to the doctor's?" She asks, already knowing the answer. Brett just ducks his head as an answer, red as blood. Dr. B shakes her head, scribbling something down on her chart before looking between the three of them.

 

   "First, I'm going to need some bloodwork." 

 

-

 

When Dr. B leaves the room with his blood in a small vial and a bandaid on the junction of his elbow, silence covers the atmosphere. Brett rubs the back of his head, ashamed, as twin pairs of eyes bore into his head.

 

   "It's been four fucking years?!" James finally breaks the silence, sounding shocked and angry and Brett shrinks into himself. Idly, he sees Aleks set a comforting hand on James' shoulder but the other alpha just shrugs him off. "That's- that's not safe, Brett, what the fu-" 

 

   "James, stop! You're scaring him." Aleks' voice breaks into James' words and Brett realizes that somewhere during James' words, he had bared the junction of his neck and shoulders to the alpha. He didn't feel scared, per say, but his hormones had decided for him- that he was to submit to the alpha who was yelling. James flounders for a moment, before standing up and hesitantly reaching out for Brett, who stares at his hand- before the door to their room opens and Dr. B walks in, carrying a chart. James immediately sits down, looking ashamed of himself and Dr. B (bless her heart), just ignores the obvious tension in the room.

 

   "I have good news and bad news." She starts, and Brett asks for the bad at the same time Aleks and James ask for the good. They don't make eye contact, the two alphas still chastised enough, and Dr. B listens to her patient's request.

 

   "Good news is that you're not dying." She says in her charming monotone and Brett rolls his eyes when Aleks and James both visibly relax. As if it were even an option to die when he had to take care of these two idiots. 

 

   "And the bad news?" Aleks pipes up, fiddling with his hands in his lap and Brett's eyes soften as he watches the bleach blond boy fidget. He's almost too zoned out to notice that Dr. B is speaking, but he catches her words.

 

   "Your heat is coming in the next few days. On the brightside, you have time to prepare. On the downside, it'll be your first one in 4 years." Dr. B says and then all Brett can hear is a monotone beeping noise, like he died or some cliche shit like that. His first heat in four years, happening shortly after starting to court two alphas. It was like a dream, or a shitty romance novel. Every teenage omega's fantasy, and it was coming true for Brett. But instead of giddiness, all he could feel was terror. 

 

-

 

At the end of their appointment, Dr. B sends him home with an 'omega care package', equipped with pads, slick wipes, painkillers and fever reducers. The ride to Brett's apartment is quiet and the air is tense. It's Brett's turn to fidget with the package in his hands, until James reaches over and sets a big hand over his own, effectively calming his anxiety for the time being. In the backseat, Aleks taps away at his phone, ignoring the outside world and Brett wonders if he's looking up how to stop courting an omega. Some part of his mind protests, saying that Aleks wouldn't abandon him, but... another part of his mind keeps spitting out 'what-if' scenarios.

 

   "Brett?" James' gentle, soft voice breaks through his thoughts, and he realizes with a start that they're at his apartment already. Instead of responding, he quietly gets out of the passenger's side. He unlocks his apartment door, walking in and letting the two alphas follow him in. Instead of turning around, all he does is walk to his room and shut the door behind him. He can vaguely hear the complaints of the boys but he knows they won't come in without asking him. And he's just so tired.. a nap couldn't hurt.

 

-

 

When he wakes up, it's to light streaming through his curtains. He vaguely remembers not shutting them last night and sits up in bed, rubbing the crust from his eyes. But when he stands and opens the door to his room so he can go get some breakfast, he almost trips over the two figures curled on the ground in front of the threshold.

 

Aleks and James lay on the ground in front of his door, asleep and drooling. It hits him that, with his near-heat pheromones, the alphas must have felt the need to protect him. Brett feels a pang in his chest, feeling suspiciously like affection as he steps over his boys very carefully and tiptoes into the kitchen. He's smiling, he notices, and moves through the familiar steps of making breakfast. He's absorbed in the task when arms wrapping around his waist interrupts the process. Immediately, he leans back, absorbed in the scent of Aleksandr. It's almost intoxicating and his body responses for him as he spins around and drags the younger alpha into an almost bruising kiss.

 

It's not a clash of teeth and tongues like their kisses normally were. This one was sweet and sappy, dripping with saccharine as Aleks' arms wound themselves around Brett's thick omegan hips. It's interrupted, though, by James walking into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes. 

 

   "Is something burning?" He says sleepily and Brett's eyes widen. His fucking pancakes. Perfect.

 

-

 

They sit in relative silence while they eat their relatively burnt pancakes. Aleks and James insist that the pancakes were perfect, but Brett knew he should've been paying attention to the skillet instead of making out with his courtmate. He didn't know what got into him- except he sort of did.

 

Heat.

 

Right.

 

When they finish up their breakfast, they all adjourn to the (unfortunately not cow patterned) couch. It's quiet.

 

   "Listen-"

   "We should-"

   "Guys-"

 

They all start talking at once, then stop to look at each other, shocked and a little amused. Brett lets out an incredulous laugh, startled by their insistence to talk about his heat, but he quickly sobers up. His boys are quiet and let him start, so he does.

 

   "We need to talk about... this." He says and immediately his courtmates tense. He cringes at his own wording, backpedaling. "Not in that way! Unless, you guys want that..?" Brett trails off, watching as both the alphas shake their heads no. So he continues.

 

   "This heat is going to happen no matter what. It doesn't matter if you're with me or not," Lie. Brett feels the others tense, and hurries to continue, "-because it's going to be bad. My system- it's backed up. And it's finally going to release and it's going to be..." Brett trails off, embarrassed not for the first time about his anatomy. But neither Aleks nor James look disgusted, just intent on following his every word. So he doesn't stop.

 

   "I've been... thinking." He says, cheeks reddening and Aleks and James look at each other, heads cocked with confusion, as if Brett had never once formed a thought of his own. They turn back to him when he clears his throat awkwardly. He takes a deep breath to ground himself, nervous despite the fact that he knew he had to do this either way.

 

   "I've been thinking that we should mate." He breathes out quietly, but he has no doubt that James and Aleks heard him, based on their reactions. Which- were surprisingly less expressive and... terrifying than he had expected.

 

He watches as Aleks hums, sitting back and looking towards James who just smiles.

 

What?

 

   "Is that all?" 

What.

 

Brett is dumbfounded. He had spent all this time, freaking out about this- and this was his courtmates' reaction? He felt cheated, and told them this much. They both just laughed before leaning forward. Brett suddenly felt like the subject of a dissection beneath their eyes, but he couldn't find it in him to be afraid.

 

   "Brett, in case you haven't noticed, we've been courting you for three months, waiting for your heat." Aleks says, a little slow as if he were talking to a child. Brett nods equally as slow, and then James talks. "We thought your heat was just a little late. Which is why we haven't said anything." He shrugs one shoulder and Brett finds himself flushed. They had been waiting to mate with him- the thought was so dumbfounding that Brett found himself laughing, pleasantly full and happy. 

 

   "So... we've all been waiting to mate, but none of us said anything?" He summarizes and the three of them looks amongst themselves before laughing.

 

This was going to be fine, Brett thinks, before leaning in to kiss his alphas.

 

-

 

It was not fine.

 

Day 1 of what James had already affectionately named The Great Heat Fiasco of 2017, it was quickly decided that, against Brett's will, he would not be going into work.

 

   "You have a fever!" James yells and Brett winces at the octave of his voice. He brushes James' hand from his forehead, shrugging Aleks' from his cheek and sits up despite the protests of the two alphas.

 

   "I'm going into heat soon. A little fever is normal." He rolls his eyes, kicking the blankets off (totally not because he was too hot with them on) and swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He's not expecting to be swept off of his feet by James, who carries him out to the couch. He's opening his mouth to complain before Aleks practically runs over, carrying a glass of water and some of Dr. B's prescribed fever-reducers. Reluctantly he takes them (because he knows deep inside that they'd help) and then he stares up at Aleks and James' concerned faces.

 

   "I'm fine, seriously guys. Let me go." He pleads and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he's getting through to them before Aleks speaks.

 

   "You're going to send the other omegas in the offices into heat too." He reasons and Brett knows that he's lost when James joins in.

 

   "Poor Jakob... innocent Trevor... you would put their cycles at risk to get a little work done?" He says sweetly and Brett can't stop himself from cursing the curly-haired alpha out in his head. Even if he was right.

 

He also knows the unspoken truth that lay just beneath that statement.. that James and Aleks were worried that the other alpha (despite their submission to the two packleaders) would try something with Brett. Brett knew that Anna and Asher would never try something like that, especially considering their mates, but... if James and Aleks kept him out of the office, who was he to dispel a little torturous jealousy. 

 

-

 

Even if Brett wasn't allowed at work, James and Aleks occasionally took turns heading in to help the other employees. It stung, Brett realized, to be abandoned (even if it was only for a few hours) and even thinking about it tore a quiet whine from Brett's throat. It was embarrassing, more so when Aleksandr skidded around the corner, holding the hammer he had been using to hang up pictures.

 

   "What?! What is it?" He yelps, looking around as if for danger. Instead, he just found a red-faced Brett sitting on the couch. Aleks relaxed exponentially when he realized that it was just his omega in the room. He lowered the hammer, cocking his bleach blond head at Brett.

 

   "I miss James." Brett mutters, fiddling with his fingers and not making any semblance of eye contact with his blond alpha. He feels a finger lift up his chin and his mind is screaming at him to submit, but he denies his primal instincts- instead, making eye contact with the young alpha. 

 

   "He's on his way back now." Aleks says, comfortingly, and Brett melts into the touch- embarrassed as a purr builds in his chest. Aleks' eyes widen slightly but... he doesn't look mad. If anything, he looks happy that he could do that to his omega. Aleks smiles gently, before sitting next to Brett on his couch and pulling the omega to his chest- where their happy purrs and rumbles could sync. 

 

And when James finally walks into the apartment after a long day at the office, to see his mates curled on the couch together, who can blame him for taking several pictures.

 

-

 

It's when Brett wakes up in the middle of the night with a fever, and the sudden and intense urge to nest- that he realizes that his heat is really coming.

 

It's scary, to know he's having his first heat in four years. But somehow, having not one- but two alphas there to help him is calming. So when he rolls out of bed at two in the morning to collect clothes and blankets and his future mates are right there to help him.. he finally knows he made the right decision.

 

He chooses the closet as his nest spot, after scouting the house for twenty minutes, because it's quiet and dark- everything Brett needs right now. His alphas are alert despite the time, stripping the bed of it's sheets and blankets to carry them to the closet. They don't enter, knowing the nesting spot is an important place for a pre-heat omega. Instead, they dump the bedding outside the door, letting Brett arrange it himself. Brett is eternally thankful, even more so when he discovers some of his courtmate's own clothing in the pile. He lifts one of the shirts up to his nose, startled at his own intense purr when he smells James distinctly on the fabric.

 

Brett falls asleep there, clutching James' shirt to his chest and curled up in his messy nest. He'll fix it later, but for now it's perfect. He knows that his alphas won't enter without his permission, instead sleeping on the ground outside the closet door to protect him. Brett also knows that secretly, it's also relaxing to them to smell and hear the sounds of contented omega wafting from the closet door.

 

-

 

Ever since middle school, Brett had learned about the stages of pre-heat. First, came the clinginess. Then came the fevers and the nesting. But that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. There was intense nausea, the exhaustion and the painful full-body aches associated with heat as well. And Brett, the lucky omega he was, was experiencing all of that.

 

He can hear the sounds of anxious fidgeting from the living room, and as much as he'd like his alphas in the bathroom with him- he also knew that it would make it much worse. He gags, fingers curled over the toilet seat and whimpers. He hears the noises pause, and can practically hear the pain in his alphas when they resume. He knows it's hard for them to hear their omega like this, but he's glad they're respecting his wishes.

 

He'd already thrown up twice, once in the middle of the night and then once about an hour ago. And despite the nausea swirling in his stomach, he knew that he was done.

 

   "Guys?" He calls, sitting back and wiping the drool from his mouth and when he turns around, his alphas are already there, waiting for him. He's amazed at their quickness, but also knows that they were just waiting for his words.

 

They know what he wants before he says it and James lifts him up as Aleks flushes the toilet and stays behind to clean up. Brett is eternally grateful for the two alphas as James deposits him gently into his nest. This was the first time one of his alphas had been in his nest and he was too exhausted to be embarrassed at the state. Luckily, James doesn't look disgusted- instead, he looks oddly affectionate as he kisses Brett on his sweaty forehead. Brett doesn't have time to ponder it before he's asleep, clutching at his cramping stomach.

 

-

 

Brett cries.

 

It's embarrassing, but he doesn't have time to ponder it before his stomach cramps again and pain shoots through his body. Idly, he can hear the two alphas burst in the door but he can't see through the tears in his eyes. He sniffles, heaving another sob and shakes with chills. He knows Aleks and James are hovering around the entrance to the closet and he nods his head shakily, wiping tears from his eyes as he heaves again. 

 

But his alphas are there, wiping tears from his cheeks and brushing a gentle hand carding through his hair. He's too upset and painful to purr but it's enough as he leans into the touches, tears slipping down his cheeks again.

 

He remembers now why he hated heats. But having his alphas there with him made the experience better.

 

-

 

When Brett wakes up in the middle of the night in his nest, once again shaking with the chills of fever and with nausea swirling through his stomach, he knew it was time.

 

He takes a moment to get his bearings before shaking Aleks awake. He doesn't remember falling asleep with the two, but he doesn't hate the idea of them in his nest- as he had before. Instead, it comforted him. He realizes dully like Aleks was already awake, likely from the thick pheromones Brett had been subconsciously pumping out. But Aleks turns, eyes wide and maybe a little scared. Brett realizes belatedly that maybe he wasn't the only one affected negatively by his heat. He knows that his future-alphas were younger than him, probably never rutted before... and to have an in-pain omega, begging for them to fill him up, in front of them...

 

It was probably terrifying.

 

Brett blinks once, twice- before leaning in and capturing Aleks' lips in a gentle, trembling kiss. Aleks relaxes into it, one hand encircling Brett's waist while the other threads into his hair. They make out, sensually for a few moments before something warm presses against Brett's back. He shivers at the heat change, moaning when he realizes it was James.

 

   "Starting without me?" His mate rumbles, the noise vibrating throughout Brett's sensitive body and Brett leans back against the alpha without thinking. He sits there for a second, catching his breath and regaining his bearings, before he looks between the two alphas.

 

Despite their outwardly confidence interior, Brett knew they were still just kids. He knew that they were scared, and that scared him. But he had done this before. He was used to heat. And he could... he could show them. Brett takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before opening those brown orbs again.

 

   "Just watch." He says, voice deep and he can feel the alphas respond to this change positively, as they watch him with rapt attention. Fever wracks his body and he has to pause to catch his breath after shifting. But slowly, he moves to take off his shirt. 

 

He knows he's not in the best shape. Sure, he was fit but the layer of chub covering his omegan stomach and thighs begged to differ. But he knew his mates had seen that before, had touched it and made it feel like it belonged there. So he shed his shirt, listening pleased to the intakes of breath around him. He knew his pecs looked more like tits now, heavy with galactorrhea. And he also knew that the alpha nature of his courtmates was yearning to touch them. 

 

Instead, he denied them to touch him, knowing they would listen to his demands. Brett reaches his own hand up, fingers brushing over his nipple and his breath hitches. They watched in rapt attention as he touched his chest, fingers teasing his own tits and he gasps when a bead of milky discharge drips from his nipple. The two alphas lean forward, practically salivating at the thought of wrapping themselves around Brett’s pliable body. But Brett just continues encircling his teat with a finger, one hand knotted in his own hair.

 

He loved what he was doing to the alphas, loved that he had the absolute power in the relationship. They were whipped, Brett thought giddily, as one hand trails down his stomach and into the waistband of his sweatpants.

 

The alphas’ breath hitch and they watch with widened eyes as Brett grasps himself, moaning quietly as the touch on his neglected member. It's quiet except for Brett’s quiet panting and the rustling of bedsheets on the closet floor.

 

   "F-fuck, Brett…” Aleks speaks, hands fisted in his pants. Brett notices too late that his mates are both sporting hard-ons, and he suddenly feels a sense of pride. He had done that to the alphas. They were his and his only. He moans loudly at the thought and pumps himself once. He can feel the slick between his cheeks drip onto the sheets below him, in unison with the now steady drips from his tits. 

 

He was hard before, but now he was impossibly aroused at the thought of the alphas (his alphas) taking over for the hand on his cock and the fingers teasing his nipple. But he doesn't let them, instead working himself until he's almost there, panting in the silence of the closet. He can see the dark marks of pre-cum staining both his mates’ pants and it almost sends him over the edge before he clamps a hand around his shaft. His body protests, fever shivering in his body at the neglect but he doesn't let himself go, instead looking up at his alphas.

 

They were sitting together, both their canines descended and biting into their bottom lips to stop themselves from pouncing. Aleks was flushed, a hand fisted in his own hair whilst James was contrastingly pale, hands trembling with the want, the need, to touch Brett. Brett shivers at the predatory looks he feels on him. 

 

   “You.. you can touch me.” He whispers quietly, trembling in the darkness of the closet and the alphas pounce. Immediately, they work in unison, practiced movements that Brett appreciates as Aleks gently (because gentle is what he needs right now) replaces Brett's hand on his own aching cock and starts working him. James, on the other hand, leans forward to lick a line up Brett's chest, lapping up the galactorrhea that had dripped its way down his body. Brett shivers, a hand fisting in James' curly locks as the other rests on Aleks' strong hip, steadying himself. He feels hot all over, unsure if it was because of his heat or because of his alphas' strong hands on him, working him up to the brink again and again, but never letting him topple over. He lets out an overstimulated sob, a frustrated tear leaking out of his eye, but his alphas knew that he loved it. 

 

He knows when his alphas are ready for him to let go, because suddenly Aleks is pumping quicker and James leans forward to latch his mouth around Brett's nipple- and Brett yells, whiting out for a second as James swipes a tongue over his sensitive bud. It takes him a moment to come back to himself, before realizing that he came over Aleks' hand. He looks up to see Aleks panting before the alpha leans down to lap at Brett's cock. Brett has to close his eyes to stop himself from coming again, just at the sight of his mate lapping Brett's cum from his cock. Idly, he realizes that James' mouth is still around his tit, sitting at the milky discharge. 

 

He recovers quickly enough, thanks to the heat hormones pumping through his blood, and soon he's pushing the alphas away to sleep off his sweatpants. They're soaked through with the slick his neglected hole was pumping out and slip off easily. He discards them somewhere in his nest, unable to be seen in the darkness. Immediately, Aleks is there, easing Brett back down. His body can tell what's going to happen, continuing to produce slick in preparation and for once, Brett is thankful to his anatomy. 

 

   "Get on all fours." James borderline growls, and Brett's omega side obeys. He shivers at the twin predatory gazes he's receiving from the two alphas as he sits on all fours, dripping wet and exposed. His breasts are still leaking discharge on the sheets and vaguely he's annoyed, knowing he'll be the one doing the laundry. But he can find it in him to really care, especially when he can feel Aleks and James shift, with James in front of him and Aleks behind.

 

Aleks starts slipping his pants down and Brett's eyes widen when he realizes what they're going to do. He starts purring with no reservations over how 'omega' the sound is. He can see Aleksandr's cock released, bouncing up against his stomach and in front of him, James' does the same as it's released from the man's boxers. 

 

Aleks' hands grip his hips, guiding him to the right spot and there's the calm before the storm before Aleks presses in and Brett sees stars. His mouth drops open but no noise comes out as Aleks' balls hit his ass, practically drooling at the sensation he had been waiting for from the alpha for 3 months. James' hand fists in his hair, pulling his head up in a swirl of pain and pleasure and he can see James' member in front of him, dripping with pre-cum.

 

All Brett can do is nod, seeing as words weren't coming to him at the moment, before James' cock finds its way into Brett's mouth, slipping between his teeth. Vaguely, Brett realizes that his own canines have descended, and quickly widens his mouth so he won't scrape James' cock. He can see James' pleased, gentle smile as the hand in his hair unclenches and starts carding through his hair.

 

   "You're such a good omega.. waiting for us all pretty like that." James says and Brett moans around his cock, trying to press back against Aleks to get the other to move. But neither of his alphas move, making eye contact over him. The heat is back, surging underneath his skin and he just wants to be fucked into the wall. They're still for a few more moments, adjusting to the warmth of Brett around them, before they start to move.

 

Immediately, Brett cries out in pleasure as Aleks starts to pound his ass slowly, then the pace picks up and Brett's mouth drops open before he realizes that James' has started to fuck his throat too. He chokes a little, drool escaping from the sides of his mouth before he loosens his throat up, taking James in until the shaft and swirling his tongue up the underside. He revels in the choked noise that gets him from James, loving that he and he only could be the omega to please this alpha. In the rhythm of being fucked from both ends, his tits bounce and he winces a little at the heavy sensation on his chest. 

 

James' hands fist in his hair again as Brett blows him and Brett can tell that the alpha is getting close. He's pulls back until his lips wrap just around the head of James' cock, so his tongue can swirl around the head and the slit. Aleks fingers grit around his hips, hard enough to bruise and Brett moans at the sensation, amazed when James' hands clench even more at the vibrations running through his member. Brett tries it again, reveling in the drips of pre-cum down his throat. It's musky, woodsy and tastes entirely like James. He dives back down, renewed as he takes all of James.

 

Aleks' fingernails scratch patterns down his back as the other alpha reaches the edge, continuing to fuck Brett's ass unyieldingly. His hips thrust erratically, almost out of control as the slick continues to drip from Brett's hole. The omega groans, trying to press himself back against Aleks as the alpha's strong grip keeps him in place. Aleks moves to pull out as he gets close, but Brett turns to look at him sharply when he tries, eyes angry and maybe a little hurt. As if Aleks didn't want to knot him. Aleks' eyes widen and he thrusts back into Brett with renewed vigor.

 

It isn't long before all three of them are panting, cocks dripping pre-cum. Brett is in ecstasy, filled up by both his alphas. His. The word is surreal, but he realizes that they have yet to actually mark him. The thought fills Brett up with longing and he realizes belatedly that one of his hands had reached between his legs to pump himself. He pumps himself in unison with Aleks' thrusts and his own sucking of James' cock and he's the first to topple over the edge, stomach clenching as he comes in sticky strands on the closet floor. James is next, coming down Brett's throat and he readily swallows James' cum, tasting the salty-sweet flavor of rut. Aleks is last, cum mixed with slick dripping from Brett's abused hole.

 

They sit there, breaths mingling in the stale closet air. He can already feel Aleks' knot filling him up, and whimpers sadly as James pulls out of his mouth- but he knows it's the best thing to do. He sits there, eyes closed as he catches his breath but he's surprised by a pressure on his lips.

 

James stares back at him, lipping his lips clean of his own cum. Brett shivers once again, already beginning to recuperate from being fucked. His heat is inpatient, always has been and Brett is thankful that he has not one, but two alphas to take care of him.

 

   "We're not done." James says, voice hoarse from grunting and growling, and Brett swallows. He hadn't forgotten the marks, he could never.. but he was nervous, and maybe a little scared. James' lips are curled into a gentle smile and Brett can feel himself relax as James presses those soft lips against the junction between his neck and shoulder. There's a moment where Brett can feel their heartbeats sync up, and then James is biting down, canines sinking into his neck.

 

Brett's back arches and vaguely he feels pain, from being jostled too much with a knot in him. But all he can feel is James. His feelings, his body and his teeth on Brett's neck. He feels connected and it's all he ever wanted. He can't stop a tear from dripping out of his eye as James leans back, pressing a kiss against the new bondmark. James is practically dripping with pride and adoration and Brett finds it infectious, as he laughs a little. They kiss, a little of Brett's blood on James' lips

 

He barely notices that Aleks' knot had gone down enough for the other alpha to slip out of him, until James' familiar lips had been replaced with Aleks'. The other alpha kisses Brett tentatively at first, as if afraid he would hurt him, but soon it's ravenous. James watches with an emotion in his eyes (that Brett isn't ready to call 'love') but too soon, Aleks is pulling away.

Brett almost whimpers before adrenaline fills his blood and Aleks presses his lips against the other side of Brett's neck. He pauses, inhaling Brett's musty heat smell before practically devouring him, canines sinking into his neck, much as James' had. He feels the same sensations he had with James', knowing it had worried. Idly, Brett is annoyed that he's going to have to wear a scarf, before he realizes that he doesn't have to hide it. He's mated now. And the thought fills Brett with excitement.

 

He's still shaking with adrenaline when Aleks and James switch sides, kissing the marks the other had left on Brett's neck. He knew that they had been mated before he had come into the picture, an oddity to have two mated alphas. But Brett had never realized that their bond had felt like this.

 

He felt strongly about it. And maybe now he was finally ready to call it love.

 

-

 

Here's the thing.

 

If you had told Brett when he was 30, fresh out of heat- that at age 34, he would meet his two alpha mates after not having a heat in 4 years, he would've laughed in your face. But that was before. 

 

Before he met them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my life better <3


End file.
